


what are we waiting for?

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: An ill-timed phone call leads to you finally getting the guts to say what you'd all been thinking, you wanted to fuck Bucky Barnes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	what are we waiting for?

“Wanda, have you ever been to an actual sleepover before?” You asked, shifting back on your bed. “Like ever in your life?”

She giggled as she opened the little white box in front of her. “Of course I have, I’ve just always wanted to try this and you’re the only person I trust.”

Wanda was your ultimate, ride or die, best friend and you would quite literally die for her. For some reason, since the whole Avengers thing forced you both into meeting, you couldn’t keep away from each other. You got along relatively well with everybody, but something about you and Wanda just clicked.

“Yeah but isn’t doing kegel exercises together just a little bit extra?” You watched her free the two little balls from the package and you stifled a super childish giggle.

“We’re not doing them together, you’re doing them and I’m helping.” She said, eyes not lifting from the instructions.

“This is so gay, Wanda!” 

“Yeah well, it’s not like I haven’t seen your vagina before!”

“We don’t talk about the waxing event.”

She chuckles at the memory and pulls at the leg of your sweatpants. “Haven’t you always wanted the world’s strongest pelvic floor?”

You think about it for a moment, chewing on your lip as you thought.

“I did hear that it prevents bladder leakage.”

“And heightens the intensity of your orgasms!”

“Sold, put it in me.”

So there were definitely rumors floating around your friends that you and Wanda were a little more than friends. They weren’t that true. Sure she’d been nearly neck deep in your bits and pieces a couple times (and you hers) but that was just the nature of the friendship. You both trusted each other to the fullest extent. But yeah, things often got gay.

So you were totally on your bed, wearing only a big t-shirt, clenching your vagina muscles around these two little jade balls as you tried not to distract yourself.

“Wanda! Stop making me giggle! I don’t want to drop these!”

“Sorry, it’s your face! You look so focused!”

In the midst of it all your attention was drawn to the phone ringing on your bedside table. You motioned to it and Wanda leaned over to check who was interrupting the “workout” session. Suddenly her eyes widened and she giggled in excitement.

“Oh shit, it’s him.” She looked at you with a face of pure mischief.

“No, no, no!” You cried, reaching for your phone. “Why does he have to call now!”

True to best friend code, Wanda was the only person that knew who you were crushing on. You told her as soon as you got the feelings and she was so good at teasing you about him, especially when he was around. 

“Answer it, it’s obviously important considering he’s calling at 9:48pm!”

“But I’m doing this!” You gestured towards your crotch. “I can’t talk to him when I’m focusing on tightening my vag!”

She gave you the dirtiest grin before pressing the “accept” button at the bottom of the screen. Your mouth dropped open as his voice filled the room, thanks to the speaker button that was also pressed in the event.

“(Y/N), took a bit to pick up!”

“Sorry, Bucky! I didn’t hear my phone ringing!” You lied to the man that always seemed to be on your mind.

“Ah, I’ll forgive you.” You could hear him chuckle through the phone. “What are you up to?”

You were about to lie again and give him a simple “nothing much, you?” but Wanda beat you to it.

“She’s doing kegel exercises!” She yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Loud enough for deaf Mrs. Desario down the street to hear.

“What? Who was that?” Bucky sounded confused, and you didn’t blame him, you were in the middle of it all and you were confused.

“Sorry!” You said, picking up your phone and taking it off speaker. “That was Wanda, we’re having a sleepover.”

“Oh okay, what are kegel exercises?”

He had to ask the question.

“Um, they’re uh, they’re exercises.”

“I figured, what kind?” He laughed at your vague answer.

Wanda caught on to what Bucky may have been querying. “They strengthen the vagina!” She called out, causing you to flip her the bird and mouth a “fuck you!”

He went quiet for a moment, but in that setting it felt like a lifetime. Good old Wanda, ruining your chances for your crush to think you’re normal.

“And why are you strengthening it?” He asked, staying very professional under the circumstances. 

“It was Wanda’s idea, it helps with bladder stuff and also heightens the intensity of an orgasm!” You blurted out, already nervous about talking to Bucky, let alone be talking about your bits.

“Oh, that is a plus.” You could practically hear him smirking, which did nothing to help the heat spreading across your cheeks and neck.

Wanda had her ear pressed right next to your phone, trying to hear what he was saying.

“Flirt with him!” She mouthed, jabbing your thigh with her elbow.

You let all reserves down and decided to go big. You were talking to your crush, about your vagina. There was no going back now.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to have the tightest pussy you have ever seen.”

Wanda’s mouth dropped right open and she had the proudest expression. She’d be trying for ages to get you to flirt with him in someway. Who knew all that was needed was a couple Ben Wa balls and a poorly timed phone call.

“Does that mean you’re going to let me see it after?”

Now neither Wanda, nor yourself were expecting that reaction. She covered her mouth with her hands and tried hard to suppress the squeals. You girls were definitely young girls, still getting dizzy over boys.

“Oh I just might let you test it out, Sergeant.” You did your best to put on a sultry voice and tried to make sure it didn’t sound like you had indigestion.

Wanda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You are so sexy!” She mouthed, moving close to hear his response.

“I’m looking forward to it. What are you doing tomorrow?” You could hear him shifting around in the background of the conversation. 

You had an image in your mind of him sitting on his couch, wearing only sweatpants. He had his thighs parted, flesh arm pressing the phone to his ear, metal arm stretched along the back of his couch. Head lolling back at the thought of your sex. Hard cock pressing against the material of his pants, eager to be released once he hung up.

“Nothing at this stage.” Your voice trailed off, trying to sound nonchalant but on the inside you had a whole fireworks display going on.

“Good, I’ll be round.” He let out a long breath. “Now go get that pretty pussy nice and tight for me.”

You lost any kind of hold on yourself you may have had and instead of answering you just let out a whimper which traveled right down the line and to Bucky. Wanda desperately tried to silence a gasp from herself.

“Goodnight girls.” Bucky chuckled at the effect he had on you before hanging up.

You threw your phone across the bed and flopped down onto the mattress, Wanda following suit. You both lay there in silence, mind raking over everything that just happened in the past few minutes.

“He just said that.” She finally spoke.

“Yeah, yeah he did.” You eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, not quite believing what you’d just started.

“And I’m proud of you, you know, for just being really sexy.” Wanda rolled over so she lay next to you. “You somehow managed to turn major embarrassment into your crush wanted to get in your newly toned vagina.”

You slowly turned your head to your best friend. “Well I better get back to it, he’s expecting some good pussy and I’ve barely even scratched the surface.”

Waking up the next morning you turned at looked at Wanda, the events of last night coming flooding back to you. 

“We need to get you showered, fed, and looking hot for his arrival.” Your best friend pulled you out of bed and out into your bathroom.

“He didn’t even give me a definite time, he could be here at any point!” You cried out, pulling your clothes off as Wanda turned the shower on.

“It’s fine, everything is fine! Get washed and I’ll make breakfast.”

What you didn’t see whilst you were soaping up your entire body was Wanda with her hands on your phone. 

Me: “And what time are you thinking of showing at?”

She turned the stove on and rustled around your fridge looking for eggs and sausage and God knows what else. Her eyes lit up at the sound of your phone buzzing on the kitchen island.

Buck-Nasty: “it’s entirely up to you, name your time and i’ll be there.”

Wanda looked at the clock, 8:22am, she tapped her fingernails against the counter. 

Me: “How does 10 sound?”

One hand on the handle of the frying pan and the other holding your phone, she suddenly heard the sound of the shower shutting off. Panicking she locked your phone and left it on the counter, getting back to her cooking.

You emerged from the steamy bathroom with wet hair trailing down your back and a towel securely around your body. Joining your best friend in the kitchen you stuck your leg up on the counter, making her do the obligatory “feel how smooth my leg is” routine.

Just as she was telling you how you smelt exactly like blueberries, your phone buzzed on the counter. Wanda’s body stiffened and you just looked at it quizzically.

Buck-Nasty: “I’ll see you then, looking forward”

“Wanda! You’ve got to stop pretending to be me!” You hollered, scrolling back through the messages to make sure she hadn’t sold your soul away whilst she was at it.

“Hey it’s all ok! I’ve just made a time so we can be prepared!”

You rolled your eyes and looked up at her, knowing what she did wasn’t that bad. You groaned loudly and slumped down into a stool at your kitchen bench. She pushed a warm plate across the table towards you.

“Now hurry up and eat! We’ve got to get you looking cute before 10!”

You stood in front of the mirror, looking yourself up and down as Wanda grinned from her position on your bed. The casual but sexy look was actually kind of perfect, with a cute little bralette under a baggy t-shirt. You showed just enough shoulder and the leggings were a plus for showing off your great ass.

“I don’t look too bad actually.” You gave yourself a half-hearted compliment as Wanda moved to start packing her things up, getting ready to leave as Bucky should arrive any minute. 

“You look great, I would have my way with you.” She winked behind you, her reflection in the mirror showed her wiggling eyebrows.

“Another time, now you need to leave before he gets here.”

“Yes I do! Have fun, use protection and be as sexy as you can.” She kissed your cheek and had her hand on the doorknob, giving you one last look over.

“I’ll try, see you!”

Once you were alone in your apartment you couldn’t help but pace back and fourth as you thought about what was to come. There was a good chance you’d fuck this up, say something stupid or not say enough. There was a chance that he would be turned off by how nervous you were. What if he was just joking about it all?

The knock at the door shook you back into reality and you gingerly stepped to open it and be confronted with the man on the other side. When you finally found the courage to face him, you were glad you did.

Sweatpants, a loose t-shirt and a cap. He looked perfectly undone and you had to remind yourself to close your mouth. How in God’s name could somebody look that good without even trying? If you donned that outfit you’d look like a tragic undercover cop.

“Good morning, doll.”

“Good morning.” 

You silently praised yourself for getting your voice to be so breathy and sweet. Bucky seemed to notice too as he gave you a toothy smile and made his way into your house. You stepped aside and let him in, not really being able to comprehend any of what was happening.

“I hope you’re not nervous about anything.” He started, tilting his cap back slightly. “Because if you’ve slept on things and changed your mind, I will totally understand.”

You snapped back into reality at his comment and shut your door a little too harshly making yourself jump. Major sexy points. Does she frighten herself by closing a door? Check, she’s good to bone.

“No, my God!” You exclaimed. “I have slept on it and it’s only made me want you more. I’ve been waiting for one of us to make a move since I met you.”

His eyes floated up from the floor and fixed on your own. It soon dawned on you how fucking desperate you just sounded in that moment. Luckily Bucky found the sexy side of it.

“Then what are we waiting for?” It all happened very quickly after he said that. In two steps across the hardwood floor he was right in front of you and latching his hands under your thighs, lifting you and securing your legs around his waist.

You found the courage to take initiative from there and molded your lips with his. His mouth tasted of coffee and his favorite honey cereal. He also smelled of his signature cologne and all you could think of was how nice it would be to have that smell soaked into your sheets.

“Sorry to ruin the moment but you smell so good.” You blurted out, you figured he ought to know because it was one of the only things running through your mind.

He chuckled against your mouth, right hand squeezing your butt cheek lightly.

“Thank you, Princess.” He said before kissing you again. 

You were glad he was so collected cause there was always a good chance you were going to be awkward as all hell during this adventure. You were usually very witty and well collected but as soon as you added Bucky into the equation? Verbal Chernobyl.

He carried you across your living room and you could tell he was actively searching for your bedroom, considering he had only been to your place once and the only room he got to was your bathroom. You were moments away from detaching your lips and giving him directions but you heard him mumble a “fuck it” and he sat on your couch with you still in his lap.

“So how did your late night work out session go?”

“I’m not entirely sure, I might have to get you to find out.”

He smirked up at you, sliding his hands up and under your shirt. His thumbs rubbed the skin on your sides as he admired you for a quick moment. For the first time in your life, it wasn’t awkward. He truly was just admiring what God had put in front of him. Thanks God.

“Why don’t you take these off for me and we’ll find out.” He fingered at the waistband of your leggings. Stretching the “IVY PARK” lettering until you stood up in front of him.

You hadn’t intended to be as sexy as you were, it kind of just came naturally? You slid your thumbs under the waistband and pulled it out, shimmying your hips as you slid the tight material down your legs. Bucky had his eyes firmly fixed on you, watching your every move right in front of him.

You flickered your eyes up to meet his gaze and saw him with his right hand massaging himself through his sweatpants. You decided to play it dirty and you spun around, bending forward and making sure your whole backside was on display. You slowly sent your panties cascading down your legs before straightening up as you heard Bucky’s sharp groan.

You turned yourself back around and returned to your seat on his lap. You bare core was no pressed against the small amount of material keeping you from his cock and you were both well aware of how close things were getting.

“I’ve been waiting for you to make some kind of move since the moment I met you, (Y/N).” Bucky whispered, lips lightly pressing against your neck as he shuffled to get his pants around his thighs.

“And why couldn’t you have done it first?” You questioned, a moan accidentally slipping out as you felt his breath so close to your skin.

“Because you’re very hard to read and I didn’t want you breaking my good arm for overstepping boundaries.”

You captured the sides of his face in your hands and tilted his head to look up and you, knocking his hat off of the back of his head.

“When it comes to you and me, let there be no boundaries.” You didn’t even realise you’d hushed your voice to a whisper. “I’m all yours.”

He immediately dove forward and reconnected your lips, metal fingers slipping from your waist to your clit and pressing a cold digit to the sensitive skin.

Your head went back and a squeal came out, the sensation of the metal just driving you wild. His other hand was frantically trying to get his boxers down to meet his sweatpants, his cock was freed and was in immediate view. He was rock solid and it sort of shocked you to realise you had that power. You, (Y/N) (Y/L/N) had successfully got Bucky Barnes so riled up that he was struggling to get his pants off.

“The serum really does make everything bigger.” You thought aloud, taking his length in your dominant hand and running the expanse of it. 

“It also does wonders for the stamina.” His shaky voice circled your ears as he kept his eyes fixed on the contact. He couldn’t believe he finally got this girl all to himself.

“Well we will just have to test that out too then, won’t we?”

“There are a lot of things I’ve been wanting to do to you.”

“Can’t wait for you to enlighten me, Bucky.”

You gave him a lust filled smile as you rose onto your knees and positioned him right at your entrance. His lips came to your collarbone and sucked a deep bruise into the untouched skin as you sunk down onto his length, not stopping till he was hip deep.

You both let out unstable breaths, both trying to comprehend the idea of having sex with their crushes.

“Fuck you’re so tight, must have a great workout regime.”

“Yeah the best, I’ll show you it some time.”

You rose up and came back down with a moan. The feeling of him literally stretching you out was making your eyes water but at the same time it was the greatest thing you had ever felt, you wore more than human.

His hands went around to your ass and slowly massaged the skin, picking up pace as you did the same. Soon you found yourself bouncing in his lap as he rubbed the soft skin above your thighs. His right hand left for a moment only to come back and deliver a harsh slap.

“You look so good riding my cock, do you know how pretty you look?”

“Tell me, Bucky.”

“You look as pretty as a peach, I could just eat you up.”

“I’ll have to hold you to that.”

Your words were coming out between breaths, breaths that you could barely catch as you had an overload of emotions going on right now. The hot feeling in your stomach of Bucky well and truly filling you to your expanse. The over all feeling in your brain of ‘this cant be real, how did I manage this?’ The feeling of both his hands running along his skin.

“I’ve masturbated to what this must’ve felt like but honestly, this is way better than anything I could’ve come up with.” You blurted out. In any other circumstance you would’ve smacked yourself in the head for just rambling something stupid but your brain was in no place to make sense.

Bucky moaned from deep within his chest and tightened his grip on you. He pulled you forward and careered his hips up to meet you, directly hitting your g-spot and making you cry out.

“You never told me you masturbated to the thought of me fucking you?”

“Oh constantly, nothing makes me come harder than you do.”

“So I’ve got a lot to live up to?”

“If you keep going how you are now, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

You began to clench yourself around his length, feeling that familiar wave of heat rising within you and beginning to reach its peak.

“Bucky, I’m going to come!” You screwed your eyes shut, hands gripping his shoulders. “Harder, please fuck me harder!”

He gripped onto your for dare life and sent you down into his lap harder than before. You couldn’t help the incoherent babbling that was slipping past your lips as you felt yourself coming for him. You could feel the wetness slipping down your inner thighs, he had really given it to you.

He slipped his arms around your waist as your body started to go limp against his. He pounded into you, quickly finding his way to his own release.

“Where do you want it, tell me quick!” He groaned out, using every ounce of self control he had.

“Here!’ You said quickly, moving back and lifting your shirt up.

Bucky pulled out of you and stroked himself rapidly, one hand still holding your waist and the other moving at lightening speed to finish himself off.

He came with sputters of your name as he released onto your stomach, panting with a wide open mouth.

You both sat there for a moment, just trying to collect your thoughts about what really just went on.

After a hot minute you spoke up, deciding to make the first move again.

“I hope you realise I’m nowhere near done with you.” Bucky lifted his head and looked to you with a smile.

“Oh honey, I would never dream this was over.”


End file.
